the dazzlings witches
by ahs123
Summary: después de la batalla de las bandas las dazzlings se encuentran en un callejón discutiendo hasta que una chica misteriosa se ofrece a ayudarles a encontrar lo que siempre han querido: ser adoradas esta historia es una convinacion entre american horror story Coven y my little pony
1. Chapter 1

El clima era frio, las calles a estas horas de la noche estaban solitarias y calladas, pero si escuchabas con atención, gritos provenientes de un callejón se podían escuchar a lo lejos, eran tres chicas una de ellas tenía el cabello amarillo y esponjoso, llevaba un vestido morado, la segunda chica tenía dos coletas, de color azul marino con morado llevaba un vestido violeta con verde, y la última llevaba una cola de caballo amarando su gran masa de cabello azul con una raya azul oscuro cruzándolo llevaba una blusa rosa con una pequeña corbata y una falda del mismo color que tenía un corazón con una nota musical. Se trataba de las dazzlings, Adagio, Aria y Sonata, tres sirenas que intentaron apoderarse de la escuela canterlot asiendo que todos las obedecieran por medio de sus canciones, hace al menos dos horas que habían perdido contra las rainbooms, las cuales con ayuda de sunset shimmer les habían quitado sus collares los cuales les proveían el poder de hipnotizar a todos.

"Estoy harta de esta Adagio" Aria dijo muy molesta por la situación en la que había dos horas habían pasado desde que había perdido sus collares

"Y ¿qué quieres que haga?, Aria no tenemos magia" Adagio también claramente estaba molesta por la situación "Creo que ahora tenemos que trabajar es lo único que se me ocurre en este momento"

"Y dime ¿Cómo crees que vamos a conseguir trabajos?"

"Creo que tenemos que hacer una entrevista de trabajo o algo, yo realmente no estoy segura" Sonata era la más tranquila que las otras dos, por dos razones simples de la primera de las cuales fue que no había terminado por completo de entender lo que estaba pasando y segundo tenía un optimismo altamente irritable para cualquier persona y mucho más para Adagio y Aria "también si eso no funciona podemos cantar"

Aria estaba a punto de estrangular a Sonata y posiblemente habría tenido éxito si Adagio lo hubiera permitido, en ese momento ella no estaba dispuesta a escuchar ninguna de sus tontas peleas a si que tomo una respiración larga, profunda y trato de explicarle la situación a Sonata lo más tranquila y pariente que sus nervios la dejaron "Sonata tienes que ver la realidad esto no es un juego, y no podemos ser adoradas, ya no somos sirenas, y no podemos cantar, ¿qué parte de eso no has entendido todavía?"

Sonata guardó silencio un segundo reflexionando las palabras de su líder no pasó mucho tiempo a fin de comprender la situación, sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lágrimas, sabiendo que no podía cantar, pero ella amaba a su voz y el hecho de ya no ser capaz de cantar le causó una gran tristeza, ella trato de contener las lágrimas por un momento para recuperar su positivismo y tratar de calmar un poco la situación pero no pudo y se puso a llorar en una esquina del callejón donde estaban.

"Mira lo que causa Adagio, esta es una razón por la que debería ser el líder y no tu"

"¿Y qué?" ¿Crees que puedes hacerlo mejor? "

" tú fuiste la que nos arrastró a esa estúpida escuela"

"si es verdad Aria, pero si recuerdo bien tú te estabas quejando de la comida rápida y no pusiste ninguna objeción ¿o me equivoco?

"eso no importa ahora Adagio, lo que importa es que ahora ya no tenemos nuestra magia por tu culpa, si yo hubiera sido la líder nada de esto hubiera ocurrido"

"Posiblemente nada bueno habría ocurrido si alguna de ustedes hubiera sido psíquica para saber que iba a pasar", dijo una voz misteriosa de las sombras

"¿Quién está ahí?" pregunto sonata

La figura de una chica salió de las sombras, parecía ser de la misma edad de las tres, su cabello era de color rosa suave con una racha fucsia estaba atada en una cola de caballo, como la sonata, su piel era blanca, la chica misteriosa empezó a caminar hacia su dirección, hasta parar frente a ellas, todo lo que hicieron fue intercambiar miradas confusas entre ellas sin saber qué hacer, hasta que Adagio hablo

"¿Quién eres tú? ¿Y qué haces aquí?"

"Mi nombre es Blair Harmon y yo soy como tú"

"eres una sirena?" pregunto sonata emocionada

"No pero puedo ayudarles a alcanzar un sueño común"

"¿Qué sueño?" Aria pregunta

"Hacer que todo el mundo nos adore"

"Sabes Blair, tu estás comenzando a caernos bien" Adagio dijo mientras compartía una sonrisa malvada con Blair, Aria y Sonata.


	2. captulo 2

"y entonces ¿Cuál es el plan?-pregunto Adagio

"No hay ningún plan, tú sigues siendo la líder de ellas y ya "dijo Blair

"disculpa ¿Qué?" Adagio estaba confundida por la respuesta que Blair le había dado "quiere decir que le estamos haciendo caso a una simple humana que no tiene un plan, te apuesto que ni siquiera sabes de que hablas, todo lo que dices son mentiras"

"bien así que ¿así quieres jugar? ¿Eh?" dijo Blair con una expresión decidida en su rostro" díganme ¿Qué tanto saben de brujas?

Las dazzlings se quedaron pensando unos segundos, ellas habían vivido el tiempo suficiente en ese mundo para saber que las brujas no existían y que solo eran puros cuentos para encontrarle respuesta a algunos sucesos o enfermedades de la edad media, solo eran mentiras que las llevaron a meterse en algunos problemas, todas se le quedaron viendo a Blair como si hubiera hecho una broma sin sentido, hasta que Sonata rompió el silencio.

" según la historia las brujas eran personas generalmente mujeres que practicaban brujería y hacían pactos con el diablo para crear hechizos o hacerles algún mal a alguna persona, aveses causaban lluvia o sequía, provocaban la impotencia en los hombres y la esterilidad en las mujeres, se creía que adivinaban el futuro,, reanimaban objetos inanimados, revivían a los muertos o llamaban a otros espíritus, incluso ahora se supone que vuelan en escobas, pero solo eran historias y mentiras, nosotras mismas lo comprobamos incluso nos acusaron de brujería solo eran cuentos para encontrarle explicación a las cosas que pasaban, nada de eso es verdad"

"y ¿qué pasaría si te dijera que es real?

"¿enserio crees en brujas?" Pregunto Adagio aun confundida

"yo no soy la indicada para decirles toda la historia eso lo hará otra persona pero puedo mostrarles que no estoy bromeando" en ese momento Blair desapareció de la vista de las dazzlings "¿me creen ahora?" dijo apareciendo detrás de ellas

"¿Qué fue eso? Pregunto Aria era la única que había podido reaccionar después de lo que acababan de ver, Adagio y Sonata aún estaban conmocionadas.

"Eso es mi poder especial se llama transmutación, puedo tele transportarme a cualquier lugar en el que haya estado antes" dijo Blair "hay siete poderes mas todos deben desarrollarlos, pero el primero que desarrollen es su poder especial, ósea en el que son mejores"

"y… ¿Cuáles son los demás" pregunto Adagio empezando a creerle un poco más a Blair

"Concilium, Telekinesis, Carividencia, Resurgimiento, Piroquinesis, Decensum y Adivinacion"

"y que se supone que vamos a hacer" pregunto Aria

"tengo que llevarlas a La Academia Miss Robichaux, ahí conocerán a las otras brujas y les enseñaran a usar sus poderes y a desarrollarlos, aunque pienso que algunas de ustedes lo desarrollaran antes de que lleguemos" dijo Blair "pero ahora ya es de noche y ustedes tienen que empacar sus cosas, ¿dónde está su casa?"

"no podemos ir allí nos echarían de inmediato" dijo Adagio

"solo será por una noche luego no tendrán de que preocuparse cuando entras en la academia, te quedas en la academia"

"quieres decir que a partir de mañana la academia será nuestra casa"

Blair asintió con la cabeza mientras Adagio empezaba a caminar hacia su casa, al día siguiente les esperaba un día muy agitado y con la nueva información que habían adquirido con Blair estaban más emocionadas y a las ves nerviosas de comenzarlo.

 **"Oooo como yo diría estaban nerviosinadas"dijo pinkie entrando de la nada y saltando irritablemente de arriba así abajo sin parar**

 **"pinkie que haces aquí se supone que tu no saldrías en escena aun"**

 **"upsi, lo siento" dijo pinkie empezando a irse…pero regreso "o si se me olvidaba Adioooossss"**

 **"¡LARGO!"**

 **"pero yo solo queri…"**

 **¡LARGO!**

 **"pero yo solo…"**

 **¡FUERA!**

 **"pero yo…"**

 **"Pinkie pie, no voy a repetirlo otra vez o te vas ya o veras el lado malo de mí que nadie de los que están leyendo quieren ver"**

 **"pero…"**

 **"FUERAAAAAAAA"**

 **Pinkie sale corriendo, abre una puerta de la nada y…esperen ¿Cómo hizo eso?, bueno no importa pinkie es …pinkie**


	3. Chapter 3

La noche transcurrió tranquilamente, Adagio y Aria dormían en sus propias habitaciones Sonata y Blair tuvieron que compartir una lo cual a sonata no le importo, en cambio estaba muy emocionada por compartir su cuarto con alguien, al día siguiente la alarma del despertador de Adagio sonó, ella se despertó, empaco todas sus cosas como ropa, zapatos y productos personales, luego se dirigió al baño e hizo su rutina diaria cuando termino fue a despertarlas a todas para que bajaran a desayunar luego de que todas empacaran sus cosas e hicieran sus rutinas diarias de la mañana bajaron a la cocina Adagio, Aria y Sonata iban vestidas con su ropa normal de siempre pero Blair llevaba algo muy diferente a lo que llevaba el día anterior ( chaqueta rosa, camisa morada, falda rosa y botas rosas) pero este día llevaba una camisa negra semitransparente con una camiseta negra debajo, una falda negra, unas medias negras semitransparentes y unas botas parecidas a las de adagio pero en color negro.

"¿Qué le paso a tu look fresa de anoche"-pregunto Aria

"las brujas siempre llevamos ropa negra, Fiona me mataría si me viera de otro color"

"¿Quién es Fiona? Preguntaron las tres al unísono

"ella es…mmm…bueno ella…no sabría cómo explicarles"

"solo hazlo" ordeno Adagio

Blair tomo un largo suspiro para intentar reorganizar sus ideas para poder explicarles de la mejor manera quien era Fiona.

"Fiona es la bruja suprime, eso quiere decir la bruja que controla todos sus poderes a la perfección, anoche les explique que el primer poder que una bruja desarrolla es su poder especial, siempre tienes que desarrollar los demás pero no serás tan buena como en el que desarrollas primero, pero las brujas suprime son buenas en todo prácticamente Fiona y su hija Cordelia son las que mandan en la academia"

"Cordelia es otra suprime" pregunto sonata

Blair se les quedo viendo por un momento a las tres sabía que si no paraba de dar explicaciones ahora luego no pararían de hacerle preguntas.

"chicas es mejor que nos vallamos ya no puedo contestar todas sus preguntas, cuando lleguemos todo lo que necesiten saber será contestado"

Las tres chicas asintieron, tomaron sus maletas y luego se fueron siguiendo a Blair, no paso mucho tiempo hasta que las cuatro estaban fuera de la casa Adagio y Blair iban adelante mientras Aria y Sonata las seguían

.

Las cuatro chicas caminaron muy largas distancias pasaron por la escuela canterlot que estaba basilla por ser domingo, pasaron muchas casas, edificios, caminaron por media hora más hasta que…

"chicas "dijo sonata lo suficiente mente fuerte como para que las tres se voltearan "yo…estoy cansada, tengo hambre y quiero ir al baño"

"Sonata te dijimos que fueras antes de salir de la casa" dijo Blair

"lo hice pero necesito ir de nuevo"

"creo que tendrás que acostumbrarte Sonata tiene vejiga de niñita" dijo Aria con en la propósito de molestar a sonata

"jajaja muy graciosa" dijo sonata

Blair y Adagio solo voltearon los ojos "solo ve al baño de esa tienda" dijeron las dos al unísono

"gracias, gracias, gracias por el santo nombre del taco graciassss"

"RAPIDOO" volvieron a decir las dos

Sonata se fue lo más rápido que pudo mientras Aria se acercaba a las otras dos "que bien mis pesadillas se hicieron realidad, ahora hay dos Adagios"

Después de varios minutos después de que sonata se había ido y no había regresado. "no creen que sonata ya se tardó demasiado" dijo Adagio

"creo que sería mejor ir a buscarla" dijo Blair "solo espero que no haya pasado lo que creo que paso"

"¿que… cosa crees que paso? Pregunto Aria

"las brujas vudú nos odian es por algo que paso hace algún tiempo solo espero que no sean ellas"

Adagio y Aria se voltearon a ver y luego fueron a buscar a sonata, caminaron un poco y luego empezaron a escuchar voces una era de sonata y la otra de una mujer extraña un poco mayor

"miren a quien tenemos aquí pero si es una brujita que no ha descubierto sus poderes aun, esto será más fácil de lo que pensé"

"no puede ser es una de ellas, tal como imagine nos están buscando" dijo Blair

"Pero ¿porque a nosotras?" pregunto Adagio

"porque aún no han descubierto sus poderes, ellas se están aprovechando de eso"

La bruja empezó a acercarse a sonata mientras sacaba un cuchillo, Adagio y Aria no lo dudaron dos veces y se dirigieron a ayudar a sonata pero Blair se los impidió sujetándolas fuertemente del brazo, la bruja paro de caminar hacia Sonata, tomo el cuchillo y se apuñalo ella misma el brazo Adagio y Aria no comprendían lo que estaba pasando ¿acaso era una clase de broma? Pero no paso mucho antes de que sonata empezara a sangrar de un brazo, ella se desplomo en el suelo gritando del dolor de la herida Adagio y Aria estaban conmocionadas por lo que estaba pasando y voltearon a ver Blair en busca de una respuesta pero nunca llego

"hay que ayudarla" dijo Adagio mientras ella y Aria intentaban soltarse del agarre de Blair pero fue en vano

La bruja sonrió ante la escena de sonata sangrando en el suelo, ella cogió el cuchillo de nuevo y volvió a clavarlo aún más profundo en su propio brazo Sonata grito una vez más la bruja se burló en voz alta " creo que nuestra pequeña brujita no están fuerte sin poderes" sonata no soportaba el dolor de sus heridas aunque ella no entendía lo que estaba sucediendo, sentía algo extraño en su interior se sentía como enojo y rabia esto no era justo ella no había hecho nada para merecer esto, bueno aparte de lo que hizo la noche pasada pero no se lo merecía, ella se levantó con un poco de dificultad sin saber muy bien que hacer pero no iba a darle el gusto a la otra bruja de verla débil, la otra mujer al ver esto tomo el cuchillo de nuevo y se dispuso a apuñalarse de nuevo pero con un movimiento extraño sonata sin tocarla la empujo lejos y con tanta fuerza que la otra mujer se golpeó la cabeza en una pared y quedo inconsciente Sonata y las demás se quedaron en shock por lo que acababa de pasar, ella acababa de lanzar a una mujer mayo por el aire sin tocarla, Sonata volvió a desplomarse en el suelo su brazo aun sangraba esta ves Blair solto a Adagio y a Aria para ir a ayudarla.

"Sonata quédate quieta" dijo Blair mientras ponía sus manos en la herida sonata soltó un pequeño gemido de dolor ante esto pero intento no moverse Blair cerro sus ojos y la herida empezó a cerrarse y a dejar de sangrar.

"¿que acaba de pasar?" pregunto Adagio" como es que esa mujer le hizo esto a sonata sin siquiera tocarla" dijo señalando a la mujer que yacía en el suelo inconsciente

"y ¿cómo hizo sonata para lanzarla por el aire?" pregunto Aria

"Ella era una bruja vudú no tenía necesidad de tocar a sonata para hacerle daño, pero al menos no todo lo que acaba de pasar es malo" dijo Blair

"¿qué quieres decir?" pregunto sonata

Blair se acercó a Sonata y le dio una leve sonrisa "felicidades, acabas de descubrir tu poder especial, Telekinesis"

Sonata se levantó de un salto y empezó a gritar de alegría "esto es genial , tengo telekinesis si si si" ella paro de salta un momento y empezó a ver a su alrededor hasta concentrarse en una pequeña lata "siempre he querido hacer esto" dijo lo suficiente mente fuerte como para que las demás la escucharan, la lata empezó a flotar Adagio y Aria veían la escena sorprendidas, luego de un momento la lata se detuvo en el aire, y en cuestión de segundos tomo una velocidad increíble y antes de que aria pudiera reaccionar la lata la golpeo muy fuerte en la cabeza.

Blair y Adagio dejaron escapar una pequeña risita por lo que acababa de pasar.

"Sonata porque hiciste eso" dijo Aria sobándose la cabeza

"Te lo merecías "dijo sonata caminando hacia Blair y Adagio "¿nos vamos?"

"espera un momento, antes de que te emociones con esto de la Telekinesis, será mejor que me escuches" dijo Blair mientras sonata la veía con atención "no puedes usar tus poderes enfrente de los humanos, podrías ponernos en peligro a todas, entiendes"

Sonata asintió mientras las demás se ponían en marcha "oh y por cierto gracias por sanar mi herida" dijo sonata a Blair

"de nada, talvez no sea tan buena como Trixie en esto del Resurgimiento, pero no quedo nada mal"

"¡¿TRIXIE?!" gritaron las tres al mismo tiempo

 **"mmm, pinkie, pinkie, donde estas" dijo una voz parecida a la de fluttershy…**

 **"esperen ¿Qué?" "Fluttershy ¿qué haces aquí? se supone que tú no puedes romper la cuarta pared"**

 **"yo…lo lo siento, pero pinkie pie me trajo y ahora no sé cómo salir"**

 **De pronto pinkie sale de la nada**

 **"Fluttershy por fin te encontré" dijo pinkie "oh veo que conociste a la autora de la historia, se llama…"**

 **"pinkie pie, por el nombre de Celestia sal de aquí y no metas a ninguna de tus amigas en esto, si vuelvo a verte aquí no hare lo que te prometí"**

 **"¿¡QUEEE!?" dijo pinkie jalándose el cabello "Fluttershy tenemos que irnos rápido, rápido, RAPIDOOO" dijo pinkie jalándola del brazo**

 **"pinkie tranquila…ya…voy" dijo fluttershy mientras corría lo más rápido que podía hasta que las dos desparecieron en una puerta que apareció de la nada**

 **"UF solo espero que no vuelva a traer a nadie más y lo más importante que no vuelva a venir"**


	4. Chapter 4

"¿conocen a Trixie?" pregunto Blair

"bueno eso depende si estamos hablando de la misma Trixie" dijo sonata "¿Cómo es tu Trixie?"

"mientras no está en la academia le gusta vestirse de maga, se autoproclama así misma como la Gran y Poderosa Trixie y le gusta ser el centro de atención casi siempre" dijo Blair "creo que sería la mejor forma de describirla"

Las dazzlings la miraron con la boca abierta hasta que Adagio rompió el silencilo"creo que si hablamos de la misma Trixie"

Luego de la extraña conversación sobre Trixie las cuatro chicas siguieron caminando por 30 minutos más hasta que llegaron a su destino era una casa enorme pintada de color blanco, tenia un gran jardín y plantas alrededor

"bienvenidas a la Academia Miss Robichaux" dijo Blair mientras entraban, la parte de adentro era igual de elegante que afuera, se detuvieron frente a una sala que estaba frente a una ventana que daba vista a jardín. "Espérenme aquí tengo que ir a hablar con Cordelia" Blair se fue

"Así que ustedes son las nuevas" dijo la voz de una chica detrás de ellas, las tres voltearon a verla llevaba un vestido corto negro y unas botas negras, pero antes de responder otra chica apareció a la par de ella

"déjalas Madison, ¿no puedes dejar de molestar a las nueva? Dijo la otra chica esta iba vestida con una camisa blanca con letras negras que decían algo que ellas no podían entender, pues estaba en un idioma extraño y un short negro un poco ajustado con botas negras

"vamos Zoe solo estas enojada por el susto que te dimos la primera vez que viniste aquí" dijo Madison

Luego en la habitación aparecieron otras dos chicas "dejen que no presentemos" dijo Madison "ella es Quenee" dijo señalando a una de las chicas que acababa de aparecer ella iba vestida con unos pantalones negros, una blusa medio floja negra y unos zapatos del mismo color, "ella es Nan" dijo señalando a la otra chica que había aparecido después de Quenee, ella llevaba un vestido negro con puntos Blancos y una botas negras "ella es Zoe y yo soy Madison"

"ellas son Aria y Sonata y yo soy Adagio"

La habitación se quedó un en silencio un momento hasta que alguien entro por la puerta maldiciendo y gritando

"hay no puedo creerlo, no puede ser cierto" dijo una voz muy familiar para todas

Madison y las demás incluyendo a Adagio, Aria y Sonata las siguieron hasta ver que se trataba de Trixie, pero iba vestida de manera diferente en vez de su colorido traje de la batalla de las bandas y su atuendo habitual llevaba su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo, llevan una blusa Blanca y una falda negra con una medias semitransparentes negras y una botas negras

Adagio no aguantaba la rabia, porque Trixie era la culpable principal de que hubieran perdido, si ella se hubiera desecho de las rainbooms de una mejor manera y se hubiera asegurado de que no saldrían ellas hubieran ganado, el enojo irradiaba en Adagio, pero antes de poder hacer algo escucho los gritos de Trixie, Adagio, Aria y Sonata se pararon a la par de Madison que estaba enfrente de Trixie para ver mejor que le pasaba, Trixie estaba jalándose el cabello ella misma

"Madison…¡auch!...esto no es gracioso ¡au! Suéltame ya" Trixie volteo a ver a Madison pero luego volteo la vista a las Dazzlings y aun con su mano en la cabeza dijo "¿Qué demonios hacen ellas aquí"

"son las nuevas, Blair las trajo" respondió Madison "seguramente una de ellas ya descubrió Concilium"

Adagio se dio cuenta inmediatamente que había sido ella "ups lo siento, no sabía que era yo" dijo mientras Trixie dejaba de jalarse el cabello

"ustedes se conocen" pregunto Zoe

"ellas son las dazzlings" dijo Trixie

"a sique ustedes son las famosas sirenitas de la escuela canterlot" dijo Quenee

Segundos después Cordelia salió de su oficina con Blair "parece que ya se conocieron todas" dijo Cordelia "y también parece que dos de las chicas nuevas ya conocen su poder especial"

Cordelia las guio a todas a sus habitaciones las de Adagio, Aria y Sonata quedaban juntas lo cual resulto bastante cómodo para ellas, una hora después Sonata se encontraba leyendo un libro mientras hacía flotar su cama en el aire a ella le encantaba su poder, mientras leía tocaron a la puerta de su habitación, ella ni se molestó a bajar su cama sino que la dejo flotando, después de todo allí todo era normal, lo único que debía evitar era que los humanos la vieran, es por eso que había cerrado las cortinas ella hizo un ademan con la mano y la puerta se abrió revelando a Adagio, Aria y Madison, ellas ya no se sorprendieron de verla así simplemente guardaron silencio mientras Madison hablaba "Cordelia quiere hablar con nosotras" Sonata obedeció e hizo que su cama aterrizara en el suelo y luego salió de la habitación junto con las otras tres, abajo se encontraban Nan, Quenee, Blair, Zoe Trixie y Cordelia sentadas en una mesa ovalada, cuando las otras cuatro chicas tomaron asiento Cordelia empezó a hablar "como muchas de ustedes saben debemos mantener un perfil bajo en la sociedad, para las chicas nuevas eso significa que deben ir a una escuela"

"porque, ellas no van a ninguna escuela" dijo Adagio señalando a Nan, Quenee, Blair, Zoe y Madison

"ellas han sido expulsadas de varias escuelas antes, es por eso que las enviare a todas a una sola escuela" dijo Cordelia todas se quedaron en silencio para escuchar "todas irán a la escuela canterlot"

"¡QUE!" gritaron todas incluyendo a Trixie

"esa escuela es el único lugar donde no debo soportarlas a ellas" dijo Trixie señalando Nan, Quenee, Blair, Zoe, Madison, Adagio, Aria y Sonata

"sé que talvez tu Trixie no te llevas bien con ellas, y ustedes no se llevan bien con Trixie y también estoy consciente de que si están en una sola escuela puede representar un gran peligro para toda la humanidad, pero no hay otra opción" dijo Cordelia "acabo de llamar a la directora Celestia para inscribirlas a todas incluso dijo que les daría otra oportunidad a ustedes tres" dijo señalando a Adagio, Aria y Sonata " también tendrán las mismas clases, y recuerden no se separen, no causen problemas y por favor no hagan que las expulsen de nuevo"

"intentare tomar eso como un cumplido" dijo Adagio

"Sabes creo que tú, Blair y yo nos llevaremos muy bien"

A la mañana siguiente todas se habían alistado para irse todas llevaban la misma ropa del dia anterior hasta Trixie llevaba la misma camisa blanca, falda negra, medias semitransparentes negras y botas negras, las dazzlings también habían cambiado de estilo Adagio llevaba un vestido negro con un cinturón de diamantes dorados y una botas altas que le llegaban hasta las rodillas negras, Aria llevaba una camisa manga larda que se degradaba desde el negro hacia el blanco, una falda negra, unas medias semitransparentes negras y una botas pequeñas negras, sonata por ultimo llevaba una camisa blanca semitransparente blanca con un top blanco debajo, una falda floja negra y unas botas negras, las nueve chicas salieron de la academia para dirigirse a la escuela canterlot

"esto será un desastre" dijo Cordelia para sus adentros mientras veía partir a las chicas

 **Por gracia de Celestia creo que Pinkie pie se asustó con lo que le dije, a sique espero que les haya gustado el capitulo**


	5. Chapter 5

Las nueve chicas se subieron a la limusina que las llevaría a la escuela tardaron mucho menos en llegar que caminando, cuando llegaron todo el mundo incluyendo a las rainbooms se les quedaban viendo a las nuevas visitantes sunset shimmer era la encargada de recibir a las nuevas asique junto a sus amigas fueron a recibirlas todo era normal hasta que vieron a Trixie y a las dazzlings bajando del lujoso auto vestidas de una manera totalmente distinta aunque tenía que admitir que todas se veían muy bien pero esas nueve chicas no le daban buena espina

"¿Trixie? ¿Pero qué te…? Rainbow dash no termino de hablar por que vio a las dazzlings " ¿qué hacen ustedes aquí? Y ¿Por qué están vestidas asi?

Madison intervino esta vez para aliviar la tensión "nosotras somos de la academia Miss Robichaux, Trixie, y ellas tres son parte de la academia"

"espera dijiste Academia Miss Robichaux" pregunto applejack y empezó a reírse a carcajadas "vamos chicas no saben que es"

Todas las rainbooms negaron con la cabeza a escepcion de applejack y rainbow dash que dijeron "la Academia Miss Robichaux para jovencitas excepcionales" luego de eso todas se empezaron a reir menos las nueve chicas que habían salido de la limusina

"no le encuentro ninguna gracia" dijo Zoe

"lo gracioso es que Trixie y las dazzlings sean jovencitas excepcionales" dijo applejack, las dazzlings y Trixie estaban a punto de hacerles algo incluso sonata estaba empezando a prepararse para lanzarlas tan lejos que no sobrevirian la caída, pero en eso la directora Celestia llego y les dijo que pasaran a su oficina para darles sus horarios ellas se quedaron en sus casilleros unos momentos antes de entrar a clases las mane 6 estaban discutiendo

"esas chicas me dan mala espina" dijo sunset "quiero decir cómo es que de repente las dazzlings y Trixie sean parte de esa academia, y que se vistan así, creo que esas nueve chicas están escondiendo algo y hay que averiguar que es"

"y que sugieres que hagamos" pregunto Rarity

"pinkie podemos hacer una pillamada de espionaje esta noche" pregunto Sunset

"es insultante que me lo preguntes… quiero decir déjame ver mi agenda" saco un cuaderno y empezó a buscar paginas al azar "si por supuesto que tengo espacio empezando desde hoy después de la escuela"

"esta bien, ¿a que clase van? Pregunto sunset "yo voy a biología"

"química" dijeron pinkie, fluttershy y rarity

"historia" dijo rainbow dash

"geografía" dijo applejack

"ok, las veo en el almuerzo entonces" dijo Sunset, luego de eso todas se fueron a sus clases, al otro lado del pasillo las chicas de la academia se dirigían a su clase

"que nos toca "pregunto Trixie

"Quimica" respondio Madison "esto será divertido"

"estas pensando en causar problemas de nuevo" pregunto Zoe

" más o menos, esta vez usaremos nuestra magia, lo suficiente para divertirnos pero no tanto para que nos quemen vivas" respondió Madison, algo que todas incluyendo a las dazzlings y a Trixie sonrieron malvadamente

El profesor entro a la clase, y empezó a dar la clase "hoy veremos las reacciones químicas quien puede decirme que son reacciones químicas" sonata levanto la mano, el profesor ojeo la lista de los estudiantes nuevos para leer su nombre "señorita Sonata Dusk si no me equivoco"

"es el proceso de una o más sustancias que se transforman en otras sustancias diferentes" recito sonata

"correcto, como dijo nuestra compañera sonata las reacciones químicas es cuando las sustancias se transforman en otras sustancias, este día aprenderemos a hacer esto a convertir sustancias en oras, pero alguien podría decirme ¿cuáles son los tipos de reacciones químicas? "

Esta vez dos personas levantaron la mano era Sonata y pinkie pie, el profesor vio a las dos chicas que tenían la respuesta. "sonata tú ya participaste una vez es momento de darle la oportunidad a otra estudiante, asi que pinkie dime la respuesta" dijo el profesor mientras sonata hacia mala cara y pinkie empezaba a dar la respuesta.

"Al parecer nuestra idiota, no es tan idiota como pensábamos" le dijo Aria en un susurro a adagio

"ya me di cuenta de eso Aria, por lo que veo le puso atención a Lavoisier en 1790…al menos a su manera" dijo adagio mientras recordaba cuando estuvieron en parís ese año Lavoisier estaba explicando la teoría de las reacciones químicas y sonata estaba jugando con un niño pequeño, y no estaba poniendo nada de atención…o al menos eso creían.

"gracias pinkie pie, muy bien ahora que ya sabemos las clases de reacciones, pasaremos a algo más entretenido, pero primero haremos grupos de trabajo" dijo el profesor " Fluttershy, Blair Harmon Zoe Benson, Sonata Dusk, Trixie y Pixel Pizzaz serán el primer grupo" dijo el profesor mientras les señalaba su mesa "Adagio Dazzle , Snails, Nan , pinkie pie y Quenee serán el equipo dos" les señalo su mesa y todo el grupo fue a sentarse "y por ultimo Rarity, Madison Montgomery, Zoe Benson, Indigo Wreath y Aria Blaze serán el tercer grupo"

Mientras todos los estudiantes tomaban sus lugares en las mesas que les correspondían el profesor volvió a hablar " como verán en sus mesas hay NH3, HCI, KClO3, NaCl y AgNO3, aremos la reacción de doble desplazamiento, Tomaremos un tubo de ensayo en el cual agregaremos 20 cm3 de NaCl y lo diluimos al 10%, agregaremos luego un poco de AgNO3, hasta que la reacción se vea azul, luego deben calentarlo y agregarle NH3, HCI y KClO3 hasta que se vuelva color rojo luego anoten en sus libretas que observaron"

Los estudiantes empezaron a hacer su experimento, todo iva muy bien hasta que…"¡hay no puede ser! grito Aria

"pasa algo señorita Blaze" pregunto el profesor

"el encendedor no funciona, estoy empezando a hartarme"

"cariño creo que deberías probar hacerlo de otra forma" sugirió Rarity

El profesor se fue y dejo a Aria intentándolo de nuevo, ella siguió intentando pero no consiguió "o vamos" ellas chasqueo los dedos en señal de frustración.

"no huelen como si algo se quemara" pregunto Zoe

Todas las chicas de la mesa empezaron a buscar el origen del olor a quemado, hasta que Ma"dison lo encontró "demonios" dijo ellas lo suficientemente fuerte como para que las demás la escucharan

"que pasa lo encontraste" pregunto Zoe mientras veía lo que madison estaba viendo su cara se petrifico un momento y luego volteo a ver a madison luego las dos gritaron"fuegoooo" el profesor fue hacia la mesa y pregunto que pasaba pero antes de poder recibir la respuesta vio la cortina del laboratorio en llamas, el tomo el extintor de incendios y lo roció en la cortina, que quedo muy dañada "Aria Blaze a la oficina de la directora" dijo el profesor pero antes de que se levantara Adagio que estaba en otra mesa intervino "profesor espere, seguramente solo fue un accidente" Madison se dio cuenta inmediatamente de lo que Adagio estaba haciendo así que ella también lo hizo "Adagio tiene razón, a cualquiera le hubiera pasado, no fue su culpa" las demás las veían confundidas, no creían que el profesor caería en eso "Tienen razón, solo fue un accidente, discúlpeme señorita Blaze puede tomar asiento, creo que tome las cosas muy a la ligera" dijo el profesor luego todas volvieron a sus cosas pocos minutos después la campana sonó y todas salieron las nueve chicas se reunieron fuera del salón y Rarity, fluttershy y pinkie se escondieron detrás de unos casilleros para escuchar la conversación, ya estaban empezando a sospechar.

"gracias" dijo Aria "realmente no sé qué paso enserio"

"Pirokinesis" respondio Madison

"quieres decir que ahora ya no podre tocar nada sin que estalle en llamas" pregunto Aria

"no exactamente solo tienes que aprender a controlarlo y también intentar no quemar nada más" dijo Zoe

Endremos

"creo que a Cordelia le encantara saber que ya tienen sus poderes especiales las tres" dijo Trixie, luego de eso las tres chicas se fueron a almorzar mientras Rarity, fluttershy y pinkie se quedaban confundidas

"que era eso de piroquinesis" pregunto Rarity

"ni idea talvez lo descubrimos esta noche, pero sigo creyendo que espiar a la gente no es nada amable" dijo fluttershy

"tranquila cariño es por una buena causa "dijo rarity "solo esperemos que no nos estemos enfrentando a algo muy grande, si las dazzlings y Trixie están metidas en esto, no creo que lo que encontremos esta noche sea bueno" luego de decir esto se fueron a almorzar con sus amigas


	6. Chapter 6

Al final del día la limusina ya estaba esperando a las chicas de la academia, como siempre todas iban sumergidas en sus cosas, pasaron unos minutos hasta que llegaron a la academia, todas se bajaron aunque no se habían dado cuenta de que un auto las seguía, era una camioneta del refugio de animales de canterlot donde iban las mane 6, cuando vieron que el auto de la academia paro y las chicas empezaron a bajarse, ellas fueron a estacionar la camioneta a otro lugar para que no se viera tan sospechoso.

"necesito un cigarrillo" dijo Madison mientras bajaba del auto, cuando todas iban a entrar una mujer no mucho mayor que Cordelia apareció en la entrada "oh mierda"

"¿qué pasa quien es ella? Pregunto Sonata

"déjenme presentarme soy Fiona y estoy aquí para asegurarme de que su educación como futuras Brujas sea exelente" dijo Fiona antes de hacer un ademan con la mano para que la siguieran "como muchas de ustedes saben esta academia es para preparar a jóvenes brujas como ustedes para que puedan ser mejores y que puedan controlar sus poderes, alguna pregunta"

"si yo quiero hacerle una pregunta" dijo Trixie mientras todas incluyendo las mane 6 que estaban escondidas la escuchaban "como se atreve a regresar, como si fuera la encargada de este lugar, Cordelia nos ha cuidado durante todos estos años mientras usted estado viajando por el mundo y codeándose con los famosos, y ahora viene a decir que se preocupa por nosotras"

"Tampoco es que fuera ningún secreto" respondió Madison

"mocosa mal agradecida si no hubiera sido por mi tu no estarías aquí, yo te salve, tus Padres no te querían Trixie o acaso no lo recuerdas" dijo Fiona volteando a ver a Trixie luego volteo a ver a Madison "luego me encargare de ti Madison" luego volteo a ver a todo el resto del grupo que se habían quedado calladas "deberían tenerme más respeto, yo las cuide a algunas de ustedes cuando estaban pequeñas"

"si antes de desaparecer" susurro Nan, esta vez Fiona se enojó y empujo a Nan, Madison y a Trixie a una pared cercana con telekinesis.

En eso Cordelia salió de la academia antes de que Fiona empezara a asesinarlas a todas "Madre que felicidad me da que hayas regresado de…tu viaje" dijo mientras abrazaba a Fiona y les hacia una mirada a las demás para que entraran, cuando ya estaban a dentro, Trixie hablo "la odio"

"¿Qué fue todo eso?" pregunto Adagio

"vamos al ático, allí les explicaremos" Dijo Madison

Mientras tanto afuera de la academia, las mane 6 habían quedado muy confundidas por lo que había pasado, así que decidieron irse, Madison y las demás ya habían subido al ático, se sentaron en el suelo y Trixie empezó a hablar " todo comenzó cuando tenía siete años … siempre desde pequeña me llamo la atención la magia, a mis padres nunca les intereso nada de lo que yo hacía, por más que me esforzara en llamar su atención, nada funcionaba, una noche mi padre estaba trabajando, mi madre se había quedado en casa porque estaba muy enferma, aun lo recuerdo, eran casi las diez de la noche cuando me fui a su habitación para saber si necesitaba algo, cuando llegue vi que, tenía los ojos cerrados, supuse que estaba dormida, pero cuando me acerque y la toque, note que no respiraba, intente hablarle, pero no respondía, empecé a llorar y a sentir algo extraño en mi interior, se sentía como una mescla de enojo, tristeza, y otras cosas que no sabía que eran, no sé qué paso, solo fue como un impulso, la verdad no tengo idea, pero deje de llorar, puse mis manos encima de ella, cerré mis ojos, y me imagine que ella estaba viva, pasaron uno o dos minutos y ella se levantó tan rápido que me asusto y me caí, cuando la voltee a ver, tenía una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro mientras me miraba, pero luego esa sonrisa se desvaneció y fue remplazada por una mirada de odio, me levante e intente acercarme, pero ella fue más rápida y me tomo del brazo con fuerza y me lanzo al suelo y me dijo "lo sabía, lo sabía, la maldición callo en nuestra familia"

"ma mama que pasa" le pregunte mientras me levantaba del suelo, ella no me respondió, solo cogió en teléfono y le llamo a mi padre, no sé qué le dijo, pero cuando llego los dos me veían con una expresión de desprecio, mis padres intentaron agarrarme pero yo no lo permití corrí los más rápido que pude a la calle mientras ellos me seguían y gritaban cosas como "pequeño demonio vuelve aquí" o "eres la maldición de nuestra familia, por eso no mereces existir", mientras ellos me decían todo eso yo corría más rápido hasta que choque con una mujer y le dije que me ayudara, y la abrace, pensé que ella podía ayudarme a calmarme, mis padres se acercaban cada vez más, pero cuando vieron a la mujer se detuvieron y comenzaron a pelear entre ellos.

"todo esto es tu culpa, es tu hija la maldición viene de tu familia" dijo mi papa

"yo nunca quise una hija, esa fue tu decisión" dijo mi mama, cuando escuche eso me puse a llorar la mujer que yo abrazaba me sujeto más fuerte, de pronto vi que mi padre saco una pistola de su pantalón y le apunto a mi madre, intente intervenir pero la mujer no me dejaba, él le disparo a mi madre "siempre fuiste una maldición para esta familia Trixie, todo esto es tu culpa deberías estar muy avergonzada" después de que mi padre me dijera eso se disparó el mismo, la mujer me soltó pero cuando intente hacer lo mismo que hice cuando reviví a mi madre, la mujer puso su mano en mi hombro y me dijo "no lo hagas Trixie, tu eres una chica especial, con poderes especiales, ven conmigo y te llevare a un lugar donde hay una chica parecida a ti, talvez puedan ser amigas" en ese momento no sabía que pensar las lágrimas salían de mi rostro sin poder contenerlas no tenía otro lugar a donde ir a sí que le dije que si, pero antes de irnos le pregunte como se llamaba me dijo que se llamaba Fiona Goode, cuando llegamos aquí conocí a Nan, éramos las únicas dos que estábamos en la academia, al mes siguiente ya había descubierto mis otros poderes, pero transmutación siempre ha sido difícil para mí, lo practico a diario en la escuela canterlot cuando desaparezco en una nube de humo, pero no puedo alcanzar largas distancias y por eso siempre me encuentran detrás de algo, Fiona siempre fue buena, al menos cuando estaba pequeña pero luego empezó a hacerse arrogante y engreída, siempre decía que ella era la mejor, empezó a beber y luego se fue, como dijo madison, no es un gran secreto lo que hacía, siempre nos dábamos cuenta de alguna manera"

"siento mucho lo de tus padres Trixie" dijo Adagio

"está bien, estoy mejor a si" dijo Trixie "tu turno Blair

"¿Van a contarnos la historia de todas?" pregunto Aria

"Más o menos", respondió Madison

"yo llegue después de Trixie, tres meses después para ser exactos, mis padres también murieron, pero no fue homicidio-suicidio, mis padres trabajaban mucho, a veces ni siquiera llegaban a casa, siempre contrataban niñeras para que me cuidaran ellos eran un poco delicados en su trabajo nunca supe en que o en donde trabajaban, pero de las pocas veces que logre entrar a la pequeña oficina que mi padre tenía en la casa, supe que tenían algunas deudas e incluso habían algunas amenazas, pero nunca les hice mucho caso, mis padres siempre me decían que a veces las personas amenazaban a otra para meterles miedo, y que esas amenazas casi nunca se cumplían asique me quede tranquila, una noche mis padres llegaron a mi casa se veían un poco preocupados, le pregunte que les pasaba pero lo único que mi madre me dijo fue "no hay tiempo para esto hija empaca tus cosas solo lo que necesites tenemos que irnos rápido"

"¿Qué pasa?" les pregunte asustada, pero no obtuve respuesta, en vez de eso una gran explosión se escuchó afuera

"no hay tiempo de empacar, llévate a Blair, salgan por la puerta trasera" dijo mi padre

"no vamos a salir juntos" dijo mi madre

"no ´podemos arriesgarnos, salva a Blair, yo las alcanzare luego" dijo mi padre, mi madre y yo nos fuimos, no sabía lo que estaba pasando pero cuando salimos de la casa, se escuchó otra gran explosión y mi casa exploto en mil pedazos aun con mi padre adentro, empecé a buscar a mi mama porque la explosión nos había alejado, pero cuando la encontré tenía un pedazo de la pared encima y tenía muchas heridas, intente levantar la pared pero yo era demasiado pequeña y pesaba demasiado, empecé a ver que algunos hombres se acercaban, tenían unas armas muy grandes y se dirigían hacia mí, intente hacer todo lo que podía para sacar a mi madre pero fue en vano, mi madre me tomo una mano y me dijo "Blair tienes que correr, no importa lo que pase, tu eres más importante, eres una chica muy especial, talvez ahora no lo veas pero pronto descubrirás a que me refiero" los hombres cada vez estaban más cerca, se estaban preparando para disparar mi mama me dijo que corriera, y eso hice, los hombres me seguían a una gran velocidad, pero no pare de correr, intente no pensar en lo que estaba pasando, y empecé a pensar en un lugar donde mis padres y yo habíamos ido en mi cumpleaños, mientras estaba pensando en eso cerré los ojos los gritos de los hombres cada vez se escuchaban menos, empecé a sentir como si desaparecía, ya no se escuchaba nada solo autos, lo cual me sorprendió porque sonde yo vivía era un lugar apartado de la ciudad y casi no transitaban autos así que deje de correr abrí los ojos y vi que estaba en frente del mismo restaurante al que mis padres me habían llevado hace dos días por mi cumpleaños, no sabía cómo había llegado allí pero eso no era lo que me importaba en ese momento, no sabía adónde ir, ni con quien hablar para que me ayudara así que decidí llevarme por mi instinto y empecé a caminar camine talvez por unos veinte minutos hasta llegar a este vecindario vi a dos niñas como de mi edad, jugando en la calle, eran Trixie y Nan, estaban jugando con una pelota mientras dos mujeres las veían desde adentro, a sique decidí entrar a pedir que me ayudaran, ellas solo me vieron confundidas hasta que la más joven que era Cordelia hablo "¿Cómo te llamas pequeña?

"soy Blair Harmon" respondí, ellas me vieron y notaron que estaba un poco sucia por la explosión, y también tenía algunas cortadas

"¿Qué te paso Blair?" pregunto la otra

Empecé a contarles lo que me había pasado y como había aparecido de repente en la ciudad, ellas solo se voltearon a ver se presentaron como Cordelia y Fiona, Cordelia me llevo adentro para que me aseara, luego me lo explicaron todo, mi abuela había sido una bruja, luego entendí porque mi madre me dijo que era especial."

"como verán no todas hemos descubierto nuestros poderes de una buena manera" dijo Zoe

"ni me lo digas" respondió sonata, recordando cómo había descubierto que tenia telekinesis

"mi turno dijo Madison" dijo Madison "mi historia comienza cuando tenía trece y la verdad no es muy interesante, yo era una estrella de cine adolecente un día estábamos firmando una película y el director se quejó por mi capacidad de recibir órdenes, me enoje mucho con él y desee que muriera, en ese momento empezó a hacer cosas extrañas, tomo un cuchillo y empezó a apuñalarse el mismo, y lo peor fue que me estaba diciendo cosas mientras lo hacía decía "Madison, detente, por favor" antes de apuñalarse en el corazón y morir, luego de eso todo el mundo empezó a llamarme bruja, asesina, no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que había pasado, quiero decir si había pensado en la escena de él clavándose un cuchillo o disparándose pero no en ese preciso momento y mucho menos frente a todos ellos, ni tampoco que me culpara por hacerlo, creo que sintió mi odio hacia él, así que corrí lo más rápido que pude hasta perder a la multitud enfurecida y me escondí detrás de unos botes de basura, hasta que una mujer me encontró me pregunto que me pasaba, intente ocultarle lo del asesinato pero lo supo igual, me dijo que su nombre era Fiona, pero antes de traerme aquí, fuimos a un callejón un poco extraño donde encontramos a Quenee, haciéndole daño a un niño pequeño pero no directamente sino que indirectamente, para las que no lo sepan ella es una bruja vudú que decidió unirse a nosotras por lo tanto no está contra nosotras y es por eso que sus padres la echaron de su casa y fin"

"wow, que emotiva eres" dijo Aria con sarcasmo

"así es ella, acostúmbrate" dijo Zoe "cuando yo llegué aquí Fiona ya se había ido, pero no me trajo Cordelia, me trajo Myrtle Snow antes de que la quemaran, mi historia no están cool como la de las demás, hace tres años estaba en mi casa sola con mi novio y decidimos tener una pequeña aventura juntos, pero mientras estábamos en eso, empezó a sangrar de todas partes, su boca oídos, nariz, me asuste porque empezó a cerrar los ojos y no podía respirar hasta que murió, me asusté mucho de tener un cadáver en mi habitación así que llame a mi mama, ella llego enseguida y me explico que yo era una bruja y tenía una maldición, que era de que cualquier hombre que quisiera acostarse con migo le daría una hemorragia cerebral, momentos después la policía llego, nos hizo algunas preguntas y se llevaron el cuerpo, luego de eso Myrtle Snow apareció en mi casa, supongo que con transmutación aunque no entiendo porque conocía mi casa, luego me trajeron aquí, cuando llegue Madison, Nan, Quenee, Blair e incluso Trixie se hicieron pasar por unas locas que querían matarme incluso me sujetaron a una mesa con Telekinesis, luego llego Cordelia, una noche mientras dormía empecé a sentir que mi cuerpo se hacía más liviano cada vez, hasta que me vi a mi misma dormida en la cama, mi alma había salido de mi cuerpo pero no tarde mucho en volver, me desperté de golpe y fui a contarle a Cordelia lo que había pasado, ella me dijo que había descubierto mi poder especial que era Decensum, lo he usado varias veces para visitar a mi novio en el más allá, es bastante entretenido pero tienes un tiempo límite si no vuelves y se acaba el tiempo tu cuerpo se convierte en cenizas y tu alma se queda en el mas allá por siempre."

Las dazzlings voltearon a ver a Nan hasta que ella respondió "yo… siempre he vivido aquí, Cordelia dijo que mis padres vinieron a dejarme aquí para que me cuidaran cuando estaba bebe, desarrolle mi poder especial cuando tenía tres años tengo Clarividente ósea la habilidad de introducirse en la mente de los demás.

"son las 7:30, Fiona va a matarnos a todas si no bajamos ya" dijo Zoe

"porque te preocupa tanto" pregunto Trixie

"si, pronto dejara de ser la suprime y cuando eso pase cualquiera de nosotras tomara su lugar y podremos hacer cualquier cosa" dijo Blair

"pero primero necesitamos desarrollar bien todos nuestros poderes en especial ustedes tres" dijo Madison señalando a las dazzlings

"¿porque especialmente nosotras?" pregunto Adagio

"no es obvio, ustedes son una parte muy importante para que Fiona deje de ser la suprime y hacer que todo el mundo nos ame a todas" dijo Quenee


	7. Chapter 7

Las nueve chicas bajaron a cenar, en la mesa ya estaban Fiona y Cordelia esperándolas, también había un hombre nuevo para las dazzlings que nunca habían visto, que estaba sirviendo la cena, las nueve chicas se sentaron en sus lugares correspondientes.

"¿Quién es el?" pregunto Adagio a Trixie señalando al nuevo hombre que acababa de servir la cena.

"el es el mayordomo se llama Spalding "respondió trixie

"y ¿Por qué no habla?" pregunto Aria

"dicen que, antes de que cualquiera de nosotras viniera aquí el trabajaba para Fiona, se supone que él se dio cuenta de algunas cosas secretas, entonces Fiona le corto la lengua para que no dijera nada" respondió Quenee en voz baja para que Fiona no escuchara.

El comedor volvió a quedarse en silencio hasta que Cordelia hablo "esta noche, tienen que practicar, algunas de ustedes tienen que mejorar el control de sus poderes, y otras aún tienen que desarrollar los demás, estoy segura que las chicas nuevas podrán obtener ayuda de las otras cuando lo necesiten, así que cuando terminen de cenar vayan al patio trasero a practicar"

En la casa de pinkie pie estaban reunidas las mane 6intentando averiguar qué era lo que habían presenciado, en la academia esa misma tarde

"tiene que haber algo, en internet sobre esa academia" dijo sunset mientras buscaba en su computadora, las demás también estaban buscando información en sus teléfonos o computadoras

"no quiero ser pesimista pero lo que vimos, no creo que lo encontremos en internet" dijo rainbow dash

"rainbow tiene razón, no encontraremos nada que sobre una mujer que empuje a tres chicas sin tocarlas hasta que choquen con una pared" dijo rarity

"y si talvez no estamos buscando bien, quiero decir que hay de los padres de todas esas chicas, si fueran mis hijas no dejaría que las trataran así" dijo Applejack "solo piensen sabemos muy poco sobre los padres de Trixie"

"¿muy poco?, no sabemos absolutamente nada" dijo rainbow dash

"y además si van a esa academia, porque tendían la necesidad de venir a la escuela canterlot" dijo Sunset reflexionando las palabras de sus amigas "es como si tuvieran algún tipo de magia oscura"

"crees que debimos decirles lo de la clase de química" le susurro pinkie a Rarity, pero no fue lo suficientemente despacio, porque sunset escucho

"¿Qué paso en la clase de química?" pregunto sunset

Fluttershy, rarity y pinkie se miraron nerviosamente antes de que rarity hablara "cuando estábamos en esa clase, tuvimos que formar grupos a mí me tocó con Aria y otras chicas de esa tal academia, mientras asíamos el experimento Aria se enojó porque el encendedor no funcionaba, lo intento un par de veces más pero luego chasqueo los dedos por la frustración y la cortina del laboratorio empezó a arder en llamas el profesor apago el fuego y se enojó mucho con Aria y la mando a la oficina de la directora, pero cuando Aria estaba a punto de irse cuando Adagio y Madison convencieron al profesor de una manera un poco extraña de que solo era un accidente, el profesor le dijo a Aria que lo sentía, y que no debió tomar las cosas muy a la ligera, cuando salimos de esa clase nos escondimos detrás de unos casilleros y escuchamos que Aria estaba explicando que no sabía que había pasado, pero madison le respondió que tenía Pirokinesis"

"con esa nueva información todo tiene más sentido, cuando esa mujer empujo a Trixie, a Nan y a Madison a esa pared…"sunset se detuvo a pensar, un poco ella había visto algunas películas de poderes sobrenaturales y estaba segura de que eso era "Telekinesis" las demás la veian con cara de duda "vamos más de alguna debe haber escuchado sobre la Telekinesis, la Pirokinesis es casi lo mismo, pero con fuego"

"mmm chicas" dijo fluttershy casi susurrando "chicas" volvió a decir un poco mas fuerte pero nadie la escuchaba "chicas" grito

"¿¡que!?" gritaron todas

"encontré algo" dijo mientras todas se acercaban "applejack tenía razón, no estábamos buscando bien"

"y que encontraste" pregunto sunset

"no encontré algo, encontré a alguien" respondio Fluttershy "la historia de la academia Miss Robichaux"

Situada en Nueva Orleans, Louisina, la Academia Miss Robichaux para jovencitas excepcionales es una academia de brujería encargada de proteger a las jóvenes brujas de la amenaza a su especie. También es donde aprenden a defenderse y controlar sus habilidades.

La Academia fue construida en 1790 como una escuela privada para niñas privilegiadas, pero se convirtió en un hospital militar en la Guerra Civil. La Bruja Suprema, quien poseía más de un poder, recuperó el lugar e instaló una escuela encubierta, un lugar seguro para que las brujas jóvenes puedan vivir y perfeccionar sus poderes. "¿Brujas?" grito Sunset "eso lo explica todo, porque se visten así, los poderes"

"pero ¿Cómo?, quiero decir cómo se convirtieron en brujas?"

"según esto el don se pasaba de generación, en generación, para la mayoría de familias lo consideraban una maldición, es por eso que abandonaban a sus hijas cuando descubrían su primer poder, el cual es llamado su poder especial, es el que mejor manejan, algunas brujas jóvenes de estas Familias no lograron sobrevivir, debido a que murieron quemadas, asesinadas por sus propias familias, otras familias decidieron no reproducirse, algunas de las Brujas que sobrevivieron de ser asesinadas fueron Fiona Good, Trixie lulamoon, Blair harmon y entre las que fueron asesinadas están Miss Robichaux y Myrtle snow, y hubo una que fue asecinada pero por alguna razón extraña volvió a vivir sin ayuda de otra bruja, fue Misty day" cuando termino de leer todas se quedaron sorprendidas por lo que habían escuchado

"y no encontraste nada sobre Trixie, Blair y Fiona" pregunto Rainbow

"no pero la mujer que vimos hoy, al parecer era Fiona good"dijo fluttershy "intente investigar sobre Trixie, Blair y Fiona pero esa información parece estar restringida, talvez son historias sobre asesinatos demasiado fuertes o desapariciones"

"crees que celestia sepa algo de esto" pregunto Sunset

"seguramente si, nadie va a la escuela sin que la directora conozca a sus padres primero…aparte de ti sunset, como te las arreglaste para entrar"

"enserio no quieres saber" rspondio sunset

"y que sugieres que hagamos ¿entregarlas?" pregunto Rainbow

"no, no le diremos a nadie sobre esto, intentaremos hablar con la directora celestia sin levantar sospechas, para saber si sabe algo, luego solo las mantendremos vigiladas y talvez podemos hablar con alguna de ellas, no lo sé talvez con Sonata"

Las chicas de la academia ya habían terminado de cenar y se estaban preparando para practicar

"¿Cómo haces transmutación Blair" pregunto sonata

"solo intenta imaginarte un lugar del jardín donde ya hayas estado antes y piensas que estas allí, te tele trasportaras enseguida" respondio Blair

Sonata intento concentrarse en un lugar del jardín que a ella le gustaba mucho, a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaba en la academia ya se había encariñado con ese lugar sonata cerró los ojos para poder pensar mejor, era una parte donde había una fuente con algunos peses de colores que nadaban tranquilamente, también habían flores de muchos colores, ellas imagino como si estuviera allí jugando con las mariposas, Sonata empezó a escuchar que Adagio y Aria decían cosas como ¿sonata que estás haciendo?, pronto sus voces empezaron a desaparecer y ella sintió como si se desvanecía, sonata se asustó ante este nuevo sentimiento pero cuando abrió los ojos se llevó una gran sorpresa, ella estaba en su ligar favorito del jardín ella estaba tan emocionada, ahora ya sabía cómo transmutarse y quería darle la noticia a sus demás amigas asique esta vez se concentró de nuevo en donde estaba antes y en cuestión de segundo volvió a aparecer, vio a adagio y Aria que la veían sorprendidas, realmente esto de la magia era muy fácil para ella.

"enserio nunca pensé que este dia llegaría, pero puedes enseñarnos telekinesis" pregunto Adagio, sonata se alegró mucho al escuchar eso de ellas, jamás le habían pedido ayuda o algún consejo así que ella asedio a enseñarles felizmente.

Adagio, aria y sonata estaban aprendiendo bastante rápido y Fiona lo sabía las había observado toda la noche, a pesar de ser nuevas ya sabían manejarlos casi todos el único que faltaba era Desensum.

Ala mañana siguiente todas se estaban preparando para ir a la escuela canterlot, de nuevo, cuando llegaron ya nadie se les quedo viendo como el día anterior incluso las mane 6 les dieron un pequeño saludo que las dejo un poco confundidas en especial a las dazzlings. Las clases pasaron normalmente, hasta que llegó la hora del almuerzo las chicas de la academia fueron a almorzar pero las dazzlings y Trixie se quedaron en la cancha de futbol porque las mane 6 dijeron que querían hablar con ellas de algo importante. Luego de unos minutos las mane 6 llegaron

"¿Qué quieren?" pregunto Adagio

"ya lo sabemos" dijo Rinbow dash yendo al grano de una vez "ustedes son Brujas"

"¡que!" dijo Trixie "La gran y poderosa Trrixie, no soportara tales insultos" dijo mientras lanzaba una nube de humo, todas empezaron a toser y cuando vieron Trixie había desaparecido

"¡desapareció!" dijo Pinkie jalándose el cabello "a no, allí está" dijo viéndola detrás de las gradas

"Trixie ven acá sabemos lo que haces cuando haces eso, no pongas las cosas más difíciles ¿quieres?" dijo Sunset

Trixie se aserco a donde habían quedado las dazzlings y las mane 6 "creo que debiste hacerlo más lejos" le susurro sonata

"cuantas veces debo decirte que no puedo hacerlo más lejos "respondió Trixie

"como decía rainbow dash sabemos que son Brujas y que están aquí para mantener un perfil bajo en la sociedad y que tienen poderes como telekinesis, pirokinesis, esa cosa que haces de la teletrasportacion"dijo sunset refiriéndose a trixie "y los otros poderes extraños"

"por favor no le digan nada a nadie, nos quemarían vivas" dijo Trixie

"de eso queríamos hablar" dijo Rarity "no le diremos a nadie, pero ustedes no causen problemas como intentar gobernar la escuela o cosas así"

"yo puedo hacer algo, como no sé, esto" dijo sonata mientras empujaba a sunset con telekinesis hacia las gradas

"o esto" dijo adagio mientras controlaba a sunset mentalmente para que empezara a bailar de una manera ridícula

"puedo hacerla estallar en llamas" pregunto Aria con una sonrisa en su rostro

"¡NO!" dijeron las mane 6 al unísono

"Tranquila, si mueres yo puedo traerte a la vida de nuevo" dijo Trixie

"que fue todo eso" pregunto rarity mientras ayudaba a Sunset a levantarse

"nuestros poderes especiales" respondieron las cuatro al unísono

"y una pequeña venganza por lo de nuestros collares" dijo Adagio antes de que las tres se fueran

Sunset hizo una nota mental "nunca meterse con sonata y su telekinesis, con Adagio con Concilium y mucho menos con Aria y pirokinesis y si alguna vez muero, tendré que recurrir a Trixie"


	8. Chapter 8

Esa misma noche no hubo practica después de cenar las chicas se quedaron haciendo lo que querían, Blair, Adagio, Aria y sonata intentaban enseñarle a Trixie a transmutarse, Quenee había ido a dormir, Nan estaba leyendo un libro, Madison y Zoe estaban hablando y por ultimo Fiona y Cordelia estaban trabajando en algunas cosas.

"acabo de recibir una invitación, para ir a una fiesta en la Fraternidad, ¿quieres venir?" pregunto Madison a Zoe

"que quieres a cambio" pregunto Zoe "nunca me invitarías a algo así, sin un motivo"

"Zoe la invitación es para dos, no veo otra chica disponible que pueda ir conmigo"

"está bien, a qué horas nos vamos" pregunto Zoe

"yo diría que ya, vamos a cambiarnos y luego nos vamos"

Las dos fueron a cambiarse cuando estaban listas se fueron, cuando llegaron todo era genial, habían muchos chicos y chicas, todos divirtiéndose, había música, comida, bebidas y muchas otras cosas, cuando las dos entraron, Zoe noto que un chico estaba observándola atrás de una figura de cristal que estaba en medio de la casa.

"¿un admirador secreto?" pregunto Madison bromeando

"jajaja, muy graciosa" respondió Zoe

"iré a divertirme un rato, tú también deberías" dijo señalando al chico que seguía viéndola "nos vemos aquí mismo a las once"

"está bien" dijo Zoe mientras se acercaba al chico, cuando este la vio, volteo a ver a otro lado

"hola" dijo Zoe tímidamente "soy Zoe"

"soy kyle" dijo el

"¿Por qué estabas viéndome por el cristal?" pregunto ella

"no lo sé, solo creo que eres muy hermosa" dijo el sonrojándose

"bueno…yo también creo que tú eres muy guapo"

"¿quieres bailar?" pregunto Kyle

"claro" respondió Zoe

Empezaron a bailar y ninguno de los dos decía nada hasta que kyle rompió el silencio

"y ¿dónde estudias?"

"en la academia Miss Robichaux"

"genial" dijo Kyle

Los dos siguieron bailando y hablando de sus cosas, mientras tanto Madison estaba fumando un cigarrillo un chico se le acercó.

"oye que hace una chica tan linda como tu aquí sola" pregunto el chico

Madison ya había tenido experiencias con otros chicos, y sabía que era lo que realmente ese chico quería decir, ella hizo una sonrisa de complicidad con él.

"¿quieres ser mi esclavo esta noche?" pregunto ella

"y que ganaría yo con eso" pregunto el chico devolviéndole la sonrisa, Madison le arrojo el cigarrillo

"los esclavos no ganan nada estúpido" dijo ella enojada "mejor haz algo útil y ve a traerme un trago"

El chico fue a hacer lo que ella le dijo, pero en vez de ir a traer una bebida normal le pago a otro chico para que le pusiera un polvo blanco y se lo llevo a madison, poco tiempo después Madison se sentía mareada.

"buena fiesta" dijo Zoe

"bueno, estas invitada cuando quieras" dijo Kyle

"oye tienes hora" pregunto Zoe

"son las once y media"

"¡QUE!" dijo Zoe mientras iva corriendo al lugar donde había acordado verse con madison, pero cuando llego no estaba "se suponía que debía estar aquí hace media hora"

"crees que te abandono" pregunto Kyle quien la había seguido hasta la entrada, Zoe se quedó pensando un momento ante la posibilidad de que la haya dejado allí, después de todo no se llevaban tan bien, pero luego recordó que no podía haber llegado a la academia sin ella.

"no, no lo creo, tengo que ir a buscarla" dijo Zoe, pero Kyle el tomo del brazo "¿qué pasa?"

"iré contigo" le dijo Kyle , los dos fueron a buscarla por toda la parte de abajo pero no la encontraron, "no está aquí, talvez debamos ir a buscar arriba"

"pero no se supone que los dormitorios están arriba" pregunto Zoe

"exacto" respondió Kyle

Los dos subieron empezaron a buscar en los dormitorios hasta que llegaron al final del pasillo, al último dormitorio, ellos abrieron la puerta y cuando vieron lo que había adentro se petrificaron, Madison estaba drogada y unos chicos estaban violándola, otros tres estaban tomando un video como si fuera un show, Kyle se enojó mucho y los detuvo

"que creen que están haciendo" pregunto "hablamos sobre esto recuerdan"

"hay vamos Kyle, esta tan drogada que no recordara nada", dijo uno de los chicos que estaba grabando, Kyle se enojó y los chicos lo notaron así que huyeron con los videos, kyle fue tras ellos, Zoe ayudo a Madison y le dijo que se quedara allí, y que ya volvería, luego Zoe se fue tras kyle para quitarles los videos a los otros chicos, kyle llego antes al autobús de la fraternidad, pero cuando intentó quitarles los videos lo golpearon en la cabeza y lo dejaron inconsciente, cuando Zoe los alcanzo el autobús ya se había ido ella les grito que se detuvieran pero no lo hicieron, luego escucho unos pasos tras ella y vio que era Madison, ella estaba llorando, hizo un movimiento con su mano y le dio vuelta al autobús

"¿Por qué hiciste eso?" pregunto Zoe

"se lo merecían" dijo Madison mientras empezaba hacer su camino devuelta a la academia

"si, pero uno de ellos no "respondió Zoe mientras la seguía

Al día siguiente todas estaban desayunando mientras Aria estaba viendo la televisión "un autobús fue volcado frente a una casa de fraternidad hay siete muertos y dos heridos si algui…" la reportera no termino de hablar porque Madison apago la televisión

"hey estaba viendo eso" dijo Aria

"ya lo sé" respondió Madison con indiferencia

"¿Cómo les fue en la fiesta a noche?" pregunto Trixie

"de maravilla" respondió sarcásticamente Madison

En eso entro Fiona y Cordelia en la cocina "ya vieron las noticias" dijo Fiona "voltearon un autobús justo frente a la casa de la fraternidad donde ustedes dos estaban no les parece familiar" dijo refiriéndose a Madison y a Zoe

"mejor cállate idiota" le dijo Madison a Fiona, ella se enojó y lanzo a Madison y a Zoe a la pared

"no quiero que vuelva a pasar saben perfectamente que no pueden usar sus poderes frente a las personas normales"

"si como sea" respondió Zoe levantándose del suelo mientras ella y las demás subían a sus habitaciones

"¿Dónde creen que van?" pregunto Fiona

"tenemos escuela, lo olvidas" respondió Adagio

Cuando ya todas estaban vestidas, Zoe y Madison no tomaron la limusina

"¿no irán a la escuela?" pregunto Sonata

"no" respondió con indiferencia Madison mientras se iba

"donde se supone que vamos" pregunto Zoe

"a rescatar a tu lindo noviecito" respondió Madison

"no es mi novio" dijo Zoe

"bueno entonces será mejor que inventes una excusa por ir a visitarlo, porque ya llegamos" dijo entrando al hospital donde habían internado a los sobrevivientes del accidente

"disculpe donde están los sobrevivientes del accidente de anoche" le pregunto Madison a la recepcionista

"al final del pasillo a la derecha" respondió la recepcionista

Las dos se fueron a donde les había indicado, pero no encontraron a kyle, "no está aquí" dijo Zoe

"se de otro lugar en donde puede estar" respondió madison "solo sígueme

"porque estas ayudándome" pregunto Zoe "no te caigo bien y me odias, porque haces esto"

"bueno tú me ayudaste anoche" respondió Madison

"aun así nunca lo haría, tú no eres así" dijo Zoe

"quieres al chico o no" pregunto Madison

"primero dime porque lo haces"

"estamos haciendo algo a las espaldas de fiona, es divertido y no interesa que sea por ayudarte con tal de hacerla enfadar" dijo Madison

"lo imagine, quieres que le dé un infarto ¿no es cierto?"

"esa es la idea, que muera, tendrá que hacerlo igual, o se suicida o la matamos, pero morirá de cualquier forma" dijo Madison

"primera vez que estoy de acuerdo contigo" respondió Zoe "y entonces a donde vamos ahora"

"ala morgue" dijo Madison

Las dos caminaron hacia la morgue que estaba a la par del hospital, cuando entraron encontraron los cadáveres de los chicos pero estaban destrozados.

"si hiciste un buen trabajo" dijo Zoe observando algunas cabezas, Brazos y otras extremidades

"solo cállate y busca al chico" dijo Madison

"pero como, aquí no se distingue quien es quien"

"Fácil" dijo Madison "solo mira estos brazos" dijo tomando unos Brazos al azar que tenían músculos "toma su cabeza y crearemos al chico perfecto" empezaron a buscar todas las partes como brazos, piernas, pies, etc y luego lo pusieron todo en orden en una mesa que había allí

"como vamos a revivirlo, no podemos usar resurgimiento con él, al menos no en este estado" dijo Zoe viendo todas las piezas esparcidas en la mesa

"usaremos un hechizo, lo robe de la biblioteca de Fiona" dijo Madison

"de donde sacas tiempo para hacer tantas maldades" pregunto Zoe

"Blair y Adagio me ayudan a veces" respondió Madison "empecemos" dijo sacando un papel donde estaba el hechizo, las dos empezaron a coser las partes del cuerpo que ahora serian las de Kyle

"quieres decir que ellas dos, sabían sobre esto"

"no" dijo Madison "luego les diré"

"pero si ellas son tus amigas, porque no te escapaste con ellas"

"voy a decirte algo Zoe, mis razones son mis razones yo también me estoy cuestionando por esto, así que no me contradigas"

Las dos empezaron a decir el hechizo"-"cuando terminaron no pasó nada

"porque no pasa nada" pregunto Zoe pero antes de que Madison pudiera responder se escuchó que alguien entraba

"tenemos que irnos" dijo Madison

"¿y qué?, ¿lo vamos a dejar aquí?"

"si quieres quedarte es tu decisión, pero yo te esperare afuera" dijo mientras salía, Zoe se escondió porque vio la figura de un hombre que se acercaba, cuando el hombre vio el cuerpo de ese chico en la mesa se asustó y se asustó mucho más cuando él se levantó y lo vio, el hombre que había entrado salió corriendo

Zoe se levantó de su escondite del susto, por ver a kyle vivo ella intento hablarle pero no podía hablar era como un niño pequeño que no sabía que pasaba, ella lo envolvió en una manta y lo llevo a fuera donde estaba Madison

"oh mira resulto" dijo Madison fingiendo emoción

"si el único problema es que no habla y parece como si no me recuerda"

"bueno acabamos de resucitar a alguien que estaba en pedazos que esperabas" respondió Madison, las dos dejaron de hablar porque escucharon unos ruidos que provenían de un pequeño bosque que estaba detrás de la morgue, de ahí salió una chica, que llevaba un vestido negro, unas botas negras y varias pulseras, las otras dos solo se le quedaron viendo hasta que Zoe hablo

"¿Quién eres tú?

"me llamo Misty Day" respondió ella

"¡¿Misty Day?!" dijeron las dos al unísono

"no eres la bruja fanática por la naturaleza que mataron hace algunos años" pregunto Zoe

"estas olvidando la parte de, que uso resurgimiento con ella misma para revivirse" susurro Madison

"si pero eso es imposible, estaba muerta" le susurro Zoe a madison "además nunca nadie la ha visto"

"no es imposible si tu poder especial es resurgimiento" dijo Misty "claro que me han visto algunas personas, pero soy bastante reservada y vivo en el bosque"

"eso explica muchas cosas" dijo Madison viendo a Misty que tenía algunas ramas atoradas en el Cabello

Misty ignorando las palabras de Madison hablo de nuevo "veo que tienen un problema" dijo ella "no pueden llevárselo a la academia"

"la lunática tiene razón, no había pensado en eso" dijo Madison

"pero donde lo dejamos"

"no lo sé… ¿en una institución?" dijo Madison

"¡NO!" respondió Zoe

"vamos solo míralo, parece un retrasado, estoy segura que lo aceptaran con gusto"

"yo puedo cuidarlo si quieres" dijo Misty

"por mi está bien" dijo Madison

"por ti, todo lo que me lleve la contraria está bien" respondió Zoe "pero si no hay de otra,… segura que puedes cuidarlo"

"Por supuesto"

"ok ya nos decidimos de la bestia ahora que" pregunto Madison mientras se alejaba

"a quien te refieres con Bestia"

"A ambos" respondió Madison señalando a Misty y Kyle que se alejaban "y ¿Qué hacemos ahora"

"¿no, tienes un plan?"

"cuando te escapas de la escuela, no siempre tienes un plan" respondió Madison "¿Qué quieres hacer?"

"extrañamente me siento con ganas de causar problemas ¿y tú?"

"Después de tres años estas empezando a caerme bien" respondió Madison mientras las dos se ivan.


End file.
